Below Zero An Icy Nightmare
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: A nightmare at Yokai Academy. What happens when a curse is spread to a human boy, forced to suffer through life thanks to a ancestor? Find out here. Rated M for safety.
1. The nightmare begins

**Hello everyone. This is a idea for a new story that I have. I wanted to give you the prologue to this awesome story, that I will call, Below Zero. A icy nightmare. Enjoy. This will be put on the side for now, and I may do this before Iron Tsukune 2, but I havent decided. This story will have a major difference towards Tsukune and Moka, and I hope you enjoy it. It is short, but it is on purpose, so you can suffer.**

* * *

_…shall forever be cursed…._

* * *

It was a summer night in July. A ordinary house, quiet except for the occasional sounds of the air conditioning or a creak of the old house. A boy, 13, is sleeping in his bed. He had chocolate brown eyes and hair, and a gentle face. His parents, sleeping in another room, unknown of what was coming.

A cloaked figure, dressed in black approaches the boy. The figure looked like a grim reaper. He silently stood next to the boy, who woke up suddenly for some reason. Probably to use the restroom. He looked at the grim reaper, only for his mouth to suddenly be covered with a bony hand. A icy blue stream of energy flowed from the hand into the boy, sending him into a sudden burst of pain. He was struggling against the hand as his iris's turned an Icy Blue. His body began to shake as the energy flowed into him.

After about five minutes of pain, the boy was asleep. Unconscious. The grim reaper left the room, leaving the boy. The boy would wake up, only thinking it was a night mare. How little did he know…

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo**


	2. The curse

**Hello. I own nothing except OC's and such. blah blah blah. **

* * *

Fire. Fire everywhere. A cavern was covered in flames, and surrounding an island of rock was a sea of lava. People were hanging from the ceiling, all alive. Their bodies were being roasted for eternity. Where are they? Hell.

A man sat in a cage, watching a t.v screen. It was of a young boy, fifteen. He was busy being punished by his parents. He was being spanked by his father, while his mother sat and watched. The crime? Back talking the father when the father scolded him for being late home.

"Your grandson has been cursed… he shall walk this earth, hurting those around him. He will suffer for your crimes!"

It then happened…

Ice Spears began to erupt all around the boy, spearing the mother and father instantly. They died instantly. When the boy opened his eyes, he saw that his arms were covered in the ice spears, which stabbed his parents. He bathed in their blood… and he began to run. Run out of the house with only the clothes on his back. He was crying, running in the rain. He ran into his cousin, Kyouko.

"YOU BASTARD! LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS! YOU HAVE ME, WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!"

"It's simple… I wanted to. Suffering is quite pleasurable you know… you get to watch as your grandson walks the earth, cursed to harm those around him. He carries a demon with him. He is forever cursed to carry the demon, Sub Zero, forever. Of course, the curse does come with a cure. He must mate with the one true love… but how can he when he kills all those around him?! AHAHAHAHAHA! Now on with the show!"

Tsukune looked up at his cousin, who looked him. "Tsukune what happened?" Tsukune had blood on his clothes and they wouldn't wash away! "I… I killed them Kyouko..."

"Killed who?"

"Mom… and Dad.."

"Why?!Why did you do that?!" Kyouko began to shake Tsukune, trying to figure out what is wrong with him. An ice spear was suddenly imbedded into her gut. It was from Tsukunes own stomach. Kyouko stumbled back onto her butt, and looked up at Tsukune. Her mouth began to move, mouthing, 'why' as her eyes closed, her death arriving.

Tsukune ran away from his cousin, becoming an orphan on the run.

"YOU ASSHOLE! WHY ARE YOU HURTING HIM?! WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?!"

"This is your punishment fool! For your crimes against me and humanity, you will be forced to suffer through this! Your grandson shall pay for your mistake!"

The man in the bars slumped to his knees, tears falling. "I am sorry… Tsukune…"

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo**


	3. Chance at a new life

**Hello everyone. I am taking a break with the Infinite Stratos Fic right now, so I am working on Demon Host and this fic. I will have a chapter for Demon Host tonight, but currently, I am not in the mood to right it. I do promise however, the next Demon Host fic will take place within the Lantern.**

**OH! Another thing. This is the first story that ill finish that will contain Outer Moka! :D I wanted to try her out! ^_^**

**Also, I havent decided on this, but Kuyou will be in this. I havent decided if I shall kill him, or let him off with a savage beating.**

**I think ill kill him, but there wont even be a fight. ;) Mwahahahaha.**

* * *

Two years have passed since he became a orphan. He lived in an alley way, in a cardboard box. He couldn't work, and he was already missing high school. To survive, he would steal for a living. He has never been caught, but there has been several close encounters.

Tsukune Aono, a boy of seventeen, was cursed to walk the earth carrying a demon known as Sub Zero. The powers of Ice and Frost was at his disposal. Of course, he was also cursed to harm those around him when he was angry or sad. Even if his life was in danger, he could not bring himself to use his powers to save himself. He was alone in this world, a monster-human among a sea of humans.

* * *

It was a chilly night in August. Tsukune was asleep in a large cardboard box. He had pictures of his family hanging there. He would cry himself to sleep every night, knowing that he killed them. How could he live with himself? He could never kill himself or rid himself of the pain. However, a new chance at life arrived that night. A man dressed like a priest, walked past. A folder was dropped nearby, and Tsukune woke up to the thud of the paper hitting the concrete. Of course, he picked it up and read it.

'Looking for a new chance at life? Come to Yokai Academy. We give you the chance to survive while also giving you a high school education. Come on down!'

Tsukune read the entire folder, interested. He went back to sleep, going to a school first thing in the morning.

* * *

Four hours later...

* * *

Tsukune was riding on a small yellow bus, heading towards a tunnel within the town. He was looking out the window, thinking about the future. Could he perhaps live a life of happiness? Is their a chance at a new beginning? He didn't know, but he would take the chance to find out.

"Hey Kid. Are you a new student at Yokai Academy?" The Bus Driver suddenly asked. It did startle Tsukune, but the man was ignored.

"Well, either way. Be careful. The school is quite scary."

Another time the bus driver was ignored. The bus driver smiled, feeling the power from the human. Of course, it was so hidden that only high level people could tell, but nevertheless, the bus driver felt the power. The bus stopped at the exit of a tunnel, and the scenery changed, shocking Tsukune. The bus left and Tsukune looked ahead. There it was. Yokai Academy.

Tsukune placed the backpack onto his shoulders and began to walk towards the school. He kept his eyes to the ground, thinking to himself. Of course it was the normal thoughts, but nevertheless, he would think them. He began to hear creaking, the sound of a bike. He ignored it, thinking it was just someone trying to get to school. Of course, he could tell it was going to come near him. He would just ignore it.

WHAM!

Tsukune was suddenly smacked into a tree, blood slowly coming from his head. It wasn't fatal, but it still hurt like a bitch.

"Oh im sorry. I just suddenly got all dizzy." It was a girl. She was pretty. She had long pink hair, and a innocent face. She had odd teeth of course, but Tsukune paid no attention. The girl looked at him.

"It is alright. Im fine." The girl got closer as she noticed the blood. She brought out a napkin and began to wipe it. She sniffed it.

"Oh... you smell delicious... like a human..." Tsukune raised a brow, but then remembered that even though she is a nice person, friends were out of the picture.

"I-I'm sorry, but I gotta go." He picked up the bags and ran away from her. He kept his eyes to the ground, sprinting away.

The girl looked dumbstruck. "Was it something I said?"

**"The boy. He is a human, though I do wonder why he ran. I thought the boy would surely try to make a move."**

"Hush."

* * *

Tsukune made his way to the classroom, heading to the main back. He sat down in the far corner near the window, just wanting to hide. The door opened and there she was. The pink haired girl.

"Sorry im late. I had a accident on the way here."

"Oh its alright. Are you ok?"

"Yes im fine!" She bowed to the teacher and made her way to the back, sitting in front of Tsukune. The teacher looked towards all the students.

"Well good morning students! Welcome to Yokai Academy. Im sure that all of you know, but Yokai is a unique school. A school made entirely for monsters!"

Tsukune looked up and raised a brow. _'Did she just say monsters? What the hell is this place? Did I somehow get involved with a school that does Halloween?' _Tsukune thought to himself.

"Now our rules. No monster forms. Remain in human forms. Rule two. Never ever reveal your monster identity to anyone."

"Ha. A bunch of boring rules." Said the guy next to Tsukune. He looked mean.

"If we do happen to spot a human, why not eat him? That's what I would do anyway."

"Well, that could never happen. Humans could never get in the barrier created by the Dark Lords."

The bell rung after she finished with the rules and such. It was a short day of school, but the week would be. Just to get everyone settled. Tsukune made his way to the roof, sitting on a railing. The pink haired girl came after shortly, also wanting to be with the fresh air. She spotted Tsukune and ran over. She poked him gently, making him turn her way.

"My name is Moka. Im sorry for hitting you on my bike. Let us be friends!" Tsukune didn't know what to do, but he sighed.

"Sorry, I don't need any friends..." Tsukune said softly. Moka tilted her head and looked sad.

"Everyone needs friends."

"I do not need friends. They will all get hurt." Tsukune said before walking away, heading down the stairs off the roof.

**"Hurt us? HA. The boy really doesn't believe in monsters does he?" **

"Be nice." Moka said tapping her Rosario. "I am sure that he will come around believing in it, but why is he afraid of hurting us... what could he do?"

**"I do not know, but I am very curious about the boy. There is... something different about him compared to other humans. I want to know more."**

"Aww, do you have a crush already?"

**"Tsh..." **

Moka made her way off of the roof, trying to find Tsukune...

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo**


	4. Icy Nightmare Tsukune is beaten

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It was lunch time there at the Academy and Tsukune was busy eating a Bento, which contained Smoked Salmon, Brown nice, and a cookie. He was busy eating the lunch that the school gave out on a bench outside the school. Nearby someone was watching him. He was jealous of the attention Tsukune had with the school number 1 beauty, Moka Akashiya.

Moka found her way outside and found Tsukune eating. She had a can of tomato juice herself, and sat herself beside him. He noticed and began to get up, only to have a strong hand place on his shoulders. The girl was the one telling him to stay. He sat back down, but scooted away to the other end of the bench.

"Why do you run?"

"I told you before..." Tsukune said after swallowing a piece of Salmon.

"I know, but I just don't understand. You cannot harm me. You are just a human."

"Just a human."

"Im not saying that humans are weak beings, but compared to us Vampires, humans are much weaker."

"You assume this world is just humans and monsters, and that is where you are mistaken."

"What do you mean?"

"I me-" Tsukune was interrupted by the bully, Saizou.

"Hey there sexy. I heard your name was Moka Akashiya. So what is a smoking hot chick like you hanging with low lives such as this guy?"

"Low lives?" Tsukune smiled. "The only low life here is you, picking on someone smaller then you."

"Excuse me punk?" Saizou tossed Tsukune into the vending machine nearby, only for the vending machine to get suddenly cold and have a slight layer of frost on it. Moka ran to Tsukune, or tried to, only to get stopped by Saizou with an arm around her neck.. "Come on, come hang with a stronger guy like me." Moka pushed him aside.

"No. I don't hang out with meanies."

Tsukune got up on his own, glaring at Saizou who glared back at Tsukune. Tsukune closed his eyes, and began to breathe calming down. He couldn't get too angry, otherwise he would do something he swore he would never do again. Tsukune turned away from Moka and Saizou, heading off. He began to run off into the forest with his backpack on his shoulders.

"Where is he going?" Moka said to herself. She then ran after Tsukune, trying to catch up to him.

**"I am not sure, but there is something really off about him. I noticed something strange today as well. That vending machine... it was really cold." **

"Yea... I noticed that too. Must have been something weird then. Probably nothing to worry about."

**"You are probably right..." **

Moka began to get lost in the forest, groaning as she couldn't find his scent. Normally she could follow it, but it is somehow masked.

* * *

Saizo began to walk into the forest a few minutes later, hands in his pocket.

* * *

Tsukune ended up at the bus stop, wanting to get out. He couldn't stay any longer. He was just going to cause trouble for the students and he will end up killing some of them, since they seem to hate on humans. Tsukune stomped his feet as he noticed the sign saying that the bus wont arrive for another month. "Oh come on! For fuck sake! Then what am I going to do?!"

"You are going to die." Tsukune turned around only to find himself flying through the air. "Moka will be mine now once you are out of the way." Tsukune landed on the ground, almost falling off of the cliff. He began to climb back up, only to have a hand being stomped on by Saizou. "So weak. So pathetic. You don't deserve a good looking girl like her."

"And..." Tsukune groaned in pain. "You do?"

"I am strongest here. Of course I do."

Tsukune began to laugh. "Strongest? No... not even close. I just choose not to show you my true power..."

"True power?! You are just a human! HAHAHAHAHA!" Saizou aimed his foot up once more, getting ready to stomp, only to get pushed into the tunnel wall by Moka. Moka gave Tsukune her hand.

"Come on Tsukune."

"Leave now. I am fine."

"Stop trying to deny me! I am just trying to be your friend!"

"I don't need friends! I NEVER DID!" Tsukune said, only to begin to fall. Tsukune reached a hand up, only to grab onto Mokas Rosary, taking it off. Tsukune fell down the cliffs as Moka began to change. Her eyes became red and alot more... evil. Her butt and breasts grew three sizes, and her hair turned silver. Her aura began to explode all across the ground. Saizou who was behind Moka at the time, was frozen in place.

Tsukune who fell, used a bit of his power and since he was not being watched, he sent a ice blade from his elbow into the earth and began to climb up. He reached the top, only to see Moka stretching, glaring at Saizou. "So I was woken up because of you?" She said at Saizou.

"What the fuck is this? I cant move... Is this the power of the S-class legendary monster?! A vampire?!"

Moka yawned, smiling at him. "Pathetic." Moka round house kicked Saizou, into the cliff. "Know your place."

Moka looked over at the cliff, not seeing Tsukune. She walked over the side, and still didn't see him. She heard a twig snap, only to turn her head and seeing Tsukune a few feet away, walking away from her. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Away."

"No shit Sherlock, but you are not leaving me behind."

"I said leave me alone! I do not need friends! Especially not with someone like you!"

"Someone like me? Boy, I think you should take a better look at me. I am not who you think I am." Moka said coolly. She began to approach Tsukune who turned around.

His eyebrows raised in surprise, as did his eyes grow wider, but they went back to normal. "I do not care about your split personalities."

"You really don't want to be friends with me eh? You are afraid to hurt me?"

"That is what I said."

"How can you hurt me? I am a legendary S-Class monster. There aren't many monsters who could match me."

"As I said before, you are ignorant to this world if you think their are only humans and monsters. There are beings more powerful and more sinister then any monster in this world."

"And?"

"I am not what I look like, and if you value your life... you will leave me alone..." Tsukune placed the Rosario back in her hand, and walked off going to school.

Moka grabbed his shoulder. "Stop. If you turn away friends, then you are just ruining your own life. I can take anything you think you can hurt me with. Just have friends for once in your life, and live a good life. I don't know what you are besides a human, but I assure you I am strong enough to handle it."

Tsukune sighed and nodded, defeated. Perhaps having a friend would be a good thing. Moka placed the Rosario on her neck, only to collapse in Tsukune's arms. Tsukune carried her like a princess to school, taking her to her bedroom.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. Next chapter, I plan on having Kuyou in the next chapter. However, I havent decided yet if the next chapter will feature Tsukunes real power appearance or not. If his true power emerges in the next chapter, Kuyou WILL die. Would you like Tsukun to reveal the true power that ive given him?**


	5. Clash of the elements

**Here is the chapter ive always wanted to do! ^_^ weee! :D**

* * *

It was a few days after Moka and Tsukune became friends. He hadn't seen the Inner one since the day, but he has been hanging out with Moka. Of course he has been a bit distant, but that is to be expected. They would have pic-i-nics together, watch movies, and have meals together, minus breakfast. They were currently eating lunch together after they had their classes. It was still half days as the schools were just trying to get everyone used to it.

"So Tsukune, wanna go swimming with me?"

"I guess..."

Moka looked at him curiously. _'Is he still distant to us? I thought we made him our friend.'_

**"I know, but he will come around. They all do sometime."**

Tsukune got up and threw away his trash after he ate some steak with mashed potatoes and corn. He then left her behind, making his way back to class. He passed by a tall blonde haired man, only for Moka who followed to smack right into him. She was running to catch up and when she turned a corner, WHAM.

"Watch where you are going!" Said the tall blonde man.

"Im sorry, I was just trying to catch up my friend. I am really sorry."

He pushed her aside and walked off. He then looked back, and noticed Tsukune with Moka. _'He is a human... What is he doing here? Hmm. it has been a while since I've had some fun. heheh.' _with that, the man left into the forest.

Moka caught up to Tsukune and held his hand. Tsukune blushed slightly, but looked warily around him as he noticed all the stares from the other boys. They were all in hatred and jealousy. Tsukune made his way to Moka's room, ready to watch a movie. He entered with her and began to make the popcorn.

Moka was on her knees, fiddling with her DvD player. She was taking out the last movie watched and putting in a new one.

* * *

The blonde haired man was on the roof, waiting patiently for his comrades to return. He smiled as he was going to actually have some fun. Since he was the leader of the police committee, he could get away with anything he desired. Tonight was going to be fun.

* * *

Tsukune sat down with a large bowl of popcorn with light butter when the door was knocked on. He got up from the couch and answered it, only to look at several people in black uniforms.

"What do you want?"

"You are under arrest Tsukune Aono. Moka Akashiya is under arrest as well."

"May I ask the charges?"

"All will be explained when you arrive on the roof with us."

Tsukune and Moka shrugged and left, closing the door behind them and locking it. They began to walk with the group of five people who escorted them. They began to walk up the stairs towards the roof, only to see the blonde man.

"Welcome Tsukune Aono. I am Kuyou."

"What do you want?"

"Me? I want to have some fun! And I noticed that you are a human..."

"And?"

"Humans aren't allowed in this school. Its punishable by death."

"Ah I see. You intend to kill me?"

"Oh yes, but I wanted to have some fun first. You see, your vampire friend harbored you. She is also going to be put down for her crimes."

Tsukune stopped his emotionless face and glared at him. "You will leave Moka alone. You will not lay a finger on her."

"And who is going to stop me?"

"I am. I challenge you, to a fight."

"Tsukune! Don't do it! You are just a human!" Moka cried at him before Kuyou could answer.

"You should listen to your girlfriend boy. There is no point in fighting such a weak opponent."

"Chicken shit much?"

"Excuse me?! Who do you think you are talking to?"

"Chicken shit." He said it plainly without anger.

"Fine you wanna fight that badly and die kid, I will grant you that wish."

Tsukune smiled and took off his school jacket, revealing his bare chest and back. His body was sculpted well. He wasn't completely muscular, but it did show he cared for his body. He had a slight six pack as well.

"Tsukune! Please! Don't do this!"

Tsukune ignored her cries.

"Good... good. Now I think we are both men here. So we should make a rule for losing. Ten seconds without getting up from the ground. Whoever is down for the count for 10 seconds, loses and is at the mercy of the other opponent. Sound fun?"

"Your Funeral!" Kuyou drew his fist back, then thrusted the fist forward. A fireball the size of bus began to screech its way across the roof.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried as she was sitting in the sidelines. Tsukune smiled at her, then swinging his hand from his waist to above his head, a large spire of ice appeared from the roof, cutting the fireball in half, sending it in other directions. Moka looked at Tsukune with shock. Kuyou had the same reaction.

"What... what is this?" Kuyou asked curiously.

"Just because you are human, doesn't mean there cant be another thing inside you!" Tsukune yelled as he leapt into the air, sending out a thousand ice sickles at Kuyou. Kuyou raised his hand into the air, forming an umbrella of fire. The Ice sickles melted, but the water smacked Kuyou for some damage.

"AAAH! You bastard! You managed to hurt me." Kuyou screamed as he began to transform into his blue fire form.

"Many people assume Fire beats Ice. In the general sense yes, but Ice is just a form of water! Water hurts fire!" Tsukune said as he began to slide along the ground on a sheet of ice, skating his way towards the changed Kuyou. He sucked in the air and breathed a large torrent of ice at Kuyou. It looked like a dragons breath. Kuyou did the same, breathing fire at the ice. They collided, sending a large column of steam into the air. "Never threaten Moka."

* * *

Moka was standing against a wall, dumbstruck. "What is going on?" She whispered.

**"I don't know, but I knew something was different about him. He is not a snow man either. This is really strange. His powers seem completely like a snow woman's/mans, but on a scale much larger then theirs! His ice is colder!" **

"Is this what he meant by hurting us? That he could hurt us because of his power?"

**"He could have hurt us. That is for sure, but as it is, I think I could still beat him pretty easily."**

"As long as you don't... but something doesn't seem right. I think he isn't showing his true power..."

**"You are right... He isn't. He is hiding something."**

* * *

Tsukune was busy with Kuyou slashing at him with Ice Daggers. Kuyou was doing the same with his own Fire Daggers. Neither of them would hit each other, as they would just dodge. None of them wanted to get hit, as it could spell disaster. Kuyou decided to do a new attack, and had a fist swirling with fire. Tsukune couldn't see it in time, but he raised two fists swirling with Ice. They both collided, showing that Kuyou is superior in strength, but Tsukune has speed. The fists collided, and blasted them both back several feet.

Tsukune grunted in pain as he was the only one injured by that. Kuyou was standing, arms crossed at him.

"I win boy." Kuyou said as he began to laugh.

Eight seconds have passed but Tsukune opened his eyes. He leapt onto his hands, doing a handstand, only to begin twirling himself. His feet began to fire off blades of Ice at Kuyou. Kuyou knew that if he didn't jump, he would get hit with the water. Kuyou began to jump over the blades, using them as steps. Kuyou then leapt into the air above Tsukune, and launched another fireball at him. It was sure to hit.

"HAHA! You are dead now boy!" A large pillar of steam, smoke and dirt began to cloud the area. The smoke began to clear, revealing Tsukune wasn't there. "He was disintegrated! HAHAH! So fragile."

"You are an idiot." Tsukune said behind Kuyou. Kuyou turned only to get frozen instantly by a punch from Tsukune to the gut. Tsukune then formed a Ice Bat, sending him flying across the ground. "The move I just used on you, freezes the opponent instantly. However, if im not fast enough anyone can thaw in a second. Its only used as a Stun.. but of course with you being fire, you took some nice damage from it."

Kuyou was on one knee, growling at Tsukune. "God damnit! How are you not dead! I hit you with a fireball."

"Easily." Tsukune then disappeared into the ground, only for a ice sculpture that resembled Tsukune to form behind Kuyou.

"Watch out Kuyou!" Said one of the commanders. "Behind you!"

Kuyou turned around only to get punched by Tsukune who had a large block of ice around his hand. Kuyou laid on the ground, groaning. Steam was forming all around him, showing that his fire was beginning to disappear. Tsukune crossed his arms and waited.

Ten seconds have passed, and Kuyou didn't get up. The commander who yelled sighed, and raised a white flag. "Kuyou was defeated! The winner is Tsukune Aono."

Tsukune chuckled and put on his jacket, running across the roof to Moka.

"Wow Tsukune! You won! I am surprised!"

"I told you didn't I? Looks can be deceiving." The police committee jus ran away from Tsukune and Moka, but they were ignored.

"You were ri-." A large fire arrow was lodged in her gut, sending Moka to her knees. Tsukune looked down and noticed the fire.

"Haha! Serves her right for being friends with a worthless human! Now die!" Kuyou was back on his feet, and sent a fireball the size of three buses at Tsukune. It hit Tsukune directly in his back, who was on his knees, looking over Moka. Tsukune took off her Rosario, forcing her to change. He hoped that if she had her power released, she could heal.

The fire and steam cleared from where Tsukune and Moka was and it revealed Tsukune. His eyes were no longer visible, only a bright icy blue energy. He was facing Kuyou. Ice began to form across the entire school building, covering it in the Icy blue frost. Kuyou aimed his hand at Tsukune.

"Now die!" Kuyou thrusted it Tsukune, only for the fire to not even come out. "What is going on?!"

"You don't feel it do you fucking bastard? The air around you. Its much colder then it was before isn't it?"

"Yes and?!"

"You are stupid and you will die when im done with you. The air is too cold for fire to work." Kuyou looked around and noticed the entire sky was covered in a storm cloud, and snow was falling. "You will pay for what you did to Moka! I am going to freeze you from within until all that remains is an Icy Husk!"

A tornado formed around Tsukune. The wind wasn't too violent, however, the closer you got to it, the colder it was. It was intense cold.

A man was sitting in his office, only to feel a cold coming from outside. He had the window open for the summer. He looked outside then smiled. "Well, it seems Tsukune has finally awoken his true power. I cant wait to use him."

"You will all perish in the unforgiving cold of my rage!"

The tornado exploded, sending all the violent, sub zero winds at Kuyou and his comrades. The comrades were struck first, only moving one step before being frozen instantly. They were not encased in ice like what the snow women does, but their entire bodies were frozen solid. Rigor Mortis set in instantly.

"What did you do?!" Kuyou yelled at Tsukune who began to walk towards Kuyou.

"I told you what I was going to do to you. They got the taste first." When Tsukune walked by the comrades, they all shattered into millions of pieces. Kuyou began to try to run away, but he slipped on the ice that formed upon the roof. Tsukune grabbed Kuyous ankle, only for it to begin to have frost bite. Kuyou was in intense pain as the cold burned hotter then his own fire.

"You are not as easy to destroy as your friends are. You're core is hot... but I will freeze it solid anyways!"

Moka was sitting him, her hand over his gut. She had one eye open as she stared at Tsukune in pain. "What... what is going on?" She whispered, groaning in pain. "Is that... Tsukune..."? When she said that, she noticed Tsukune turn around after tossing Kuyou over his shoulder. Kuyou landed with a thud a few feet away from where he was before. "That is Tsukune... he... changed... after I got struck... his power... its... frightening..."

The storm around the school was blowing wind all around the land. The trees were covered in the snow, and the lake was frozen solid. The entire school was beginning to turn into a frozen wasteland, all because of Tsukune turning thanks to Kuyou. Moka needed to stop Tsukune before he turned the land into something irreversible.

Kuyou began to stand up, only for his lower body to be encased in ice. He couldn't move!

"You will not perish for what you did to Moka! She was my first friend and I like her alot! YOU WILL DIE FOR WHAT YOU DID!"

Tsukune gripped Kuyous throat, and yanked up. The sound of ice shattering was heard. Moka began to approach Tsukune, only to notice Kuyou being yanked.

Snap.

Kuyou's body was yanked up. From his belly button up, his body was removed from its lower half. Sticking out from the waist was several ice sickles, that looked like it fused with the spine. Blood was flowing out from the upper half, covering the roof with its red. The red fused with the blue, forming a beautiful sight. Then the blood froze. Tsukune tossed the half of Kuyous away from him, roaring into the sky with fury. The storm above began to intensify.

"T-Tsukune...?"

Tsukune turned his angry face towards Moka, only to calm down. The storm just disappeared in an instant, letting the sun come out. Tsukunes eyes turned back into the Icy blue it was, but the hair was different now. His hair was a snow white, just like hers.

"M-Moka?!"

"Yes... thank you for removing the Rosary... you saved me."

Tsukune hugged Moka tightly, keeping her in his arms. She hugged him back, only for him to back away, but to smash his lips to hers. He kissed her for a few seconds, only to pull away to hug her again. He had tears falling from his eyes.

"I... I... I did all of this... I... killed all of them..." He looked at her with a horrified look. He was instantly afraid again of hurting her. He pushed her away, then leapt off the roof, sliding into the forest. He disappeared from sight, trying to find somewhere to go...

* * *

**Read. Review. This is my story so fuck you.**


	6. Tsukune's confessions

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Tsukune was hiding in a cave near the bus stop. It was a bit of a drop from the cliff near the ocean, but he easily made it safely down. The mouth of the cave was encased in ice, completely shutting itself from the outside world. The inside of the cave was covered in Ice, but you could still move around.

Tsukune Aono killed today. He killed eleven people. Ten including Kuyou. They died painlessly for the most part, though Kuyou felt his body being ripped apart, and his bones freezing solid. The pain he felt was excruciating but it was well deserved. Tsukune Aono transformed that night into the final stage of his evolution. Only under extreme anger could he do what he did last night.

Moka was busy searching for Tsukune, following a trail of Ice that was melting quickly. She was running at full speed, making her way to Tsukune. She had to catch up to him. She knows that he killed, but he did what he had to. She needed to talk to him, get him to come back. She didn't want him to leave her now.

Moka found herself at the edge of the cliff, looking for him. She looked down and noticed a giant block of ice covering a cave. She leapt down, grabbing onto some vines to safely make her way down. She aimed a bunch at the Ice, breaking the first layer off, but only for it to refreeze instantly. She began to and kick rapidly trying to break through the layers, but it just kept refreezing!

"Tsukune! Please come out and talk to me!"

Nothing but the sounds of the winds and the ocean could be heard.

"Tsukune! Please come out! You did what you had to! It isn't your fault! Forgive yourself!"

Nothing.

Moka sighed and collapsed against the wall of ice, only to see a man dressed in priest robes drop down from the cliff side.

"Hello Ms. Akashiya."

"Who are you?"

"I am the Headmaster."

"Oh."

"It seems your friend is in a bit of a jam. I think we should get him out."

"I cant break through."

"I can."

The headmaster, a notorious wizard, blasted the ice apart with fire, sending the fire throughout the cave, melting the ice. Of course, a frigid wind began to blast itself from inside the cave, smacking the Headmaster. He began to shiver, but breathed fire into the cave. The winds wouldn't subside, but they were much weaker now. The Headmaster and Moka began to walk in, looking for Tsukune.

What they found at the end of the cave was Tsukune, encased like a caveman in ice. He looked sad and hopeless. He had his knees curled up to his chest, and his chin on the top. Moka kneeled nearby, placing her hand on the ice.

"Tsukune..."

The Headmaster placed his hand on the ice, melting it with his fire. The ice wouldn't reform, as if Tsukune gave up in defending his hide out. Tsukune was alive and awake, but he wouldn't move from his position.

"Tsukune... Come back... please..."

No answer.

"Boy. I want to thank you. You ended the tyranny of the police committee and for that, I want to thank you. They did deserve death for what they have done for the past few years, so thank you."

"I killed them all... in my rage... just like my past..."

The headmaster smiled.

"Tsukune Aono. When you decide to return, visit me in my office. Have a good day." The headmaster left.

"I killed them all... I..."

Moka hugged Tsukune tightly, not letting him go from her vampire grasp.

"Tsukune. Killing is something that must be done sometimes. I don't know what demons you have in your past, but its over now. Its the future."

"I killed my parents Moka. I am an orphan. I killed my parents in rage when I was younger! I killed my cousin as well! You don't know anything about me!"

Moka didn't stop hugging him, but she did slightly jerk back at the fact he killed his parents.

"I didn't know..."

"No you didn't. No one does! I hate this power! I killed with it before, and I hate it!"

"Tsukune. You did it to protect me!"

"No I didn't! I thought you were dead. I did it to avenge you!"

"Tsukune. It is alright. No one is going to hate you for what you did. Even the headmaster thanked you." Moka pulled back and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Look at me Tsukune."

Tsukune looked up at her.

"No one is going to blame you for what you did. You have a gift. All curses can be used as a gift, but its up to you to make it into that. You have the power to control your powers, and only you can decide what its used for."

"I... I just... didn't want you to fear me as a friend."

Moka smiled and kissed his lips deeply for a few seconds, only to pull back and hug him.

"I could never fear the man who would protect me."

Tsukune smiled and hugged Moka back, wiping his tears away. Moka helped Tsukune to his feet, and both began to make their way back to the school...

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	7. A day of studying and fun

**Enjoy. This is shorter then usual, but im not comfortable writing lemon just yet. I dont know, it makes me feel weird .**

**I will try and get my girlfriend to write it for me when she has time . Anyways, this is me trying to be fluffy, but probally failing as usual.**

* * *

It was a week after the incident with Kuyou and the cave. Moka and Tsukune were officially a couple, which of course made all the boys jealous. He had two girls to play with! Who wouldn't be jealous! He had the shy yet oddly very affectionate and naughty, pink haired Moka, while he also had the bold, not very affectionate but dominate, silver haired Moka. Who did he prefer? Both are equal in his eyes.

Today Outer Moka was the one to come out with Tsukune. They were busy studying for a major test, that could determine their future. If they passed this certain test with flying colors, they could entirely skip the next two years at school! I mean, who wouldn't want to take the opportunity and pass!? Well, they have been studying for a couple days, and oddly enough it doesn't always end well. A hand brushes the other, and a make out session occurs.

"Hey Moka. What is the area of a regular hexagon with sides of 1 inch long?"

"Um... 3?"

"Yes!"

"Ya! So Tsukune, Every month, a girl gets allowance. Assume last year she had no money, and kept it up to now. Then she spends 1/2 of her money on clothes, then 1/3 of the remaining money on games, and then 1/4 of the remaining money on toys. After she bought all of that, she had $7777 left. Assuming she only gets money by allowance, how much money does she earn every month?"

"2,222 dollars."

"Correct! We are going to pass this test Tsukune! We can finally be done with school and we can visit my parents! They will be so happy to see you!"

**"HA HA HA HA HA"**

"I would be happy to see your parents Moka."

Moka ignored her inner self as she tackled Tsukune to the floor. She laid on top of him, her pink haired billowed around him. She kissed his lips passionately, having Tsukune slip his tongue inside of her. He easily dominated her, kissing her with much passion, though not alot of force like Inner Moka does. They pulled back a few seconds later, both panting like animals.

'Tsukune... Um... I know this is sudden... but... im kind of... wet..."

"Wet...? Do you need a towel?"

"Um... I want you... inside me..."

"What do you mean?"

She fidgeted a bit, her legs rubbed together as she tried to hold in her lust.

"Um... Make love to me?"

Tsukune didn't answer as he just laid there under her, blinking. He was paralyzed with shock and fear, not sure what to say. I mean, he was just asked to have sex! I mean, he is shy as hell. It took him a week to get used to kissing!

"Tsukune?"

Moka poked his forehead, seeing if he's alive.

"U-u-u-uh... u-u-um... I... Uh..."

Tsukune was just stuttering, unsure what to say. Moka sighed and smiled, grabbing his hand.

"Come on... I can do everything."

Moka dragged Tsukune to the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Sounds of zippers being moved and clothes being thrown around were heard...

A few hours passed, and the couple stumbled out of the bedroom. Moka was sore as hell down there from the multiple times they fucked, while Tsukune wasn't sore, but exhausted as hell. She drained him dry! He is lucky that his testicles wasn't drawn out from the penis! Moka chuckled and sat with Tsukune on the couch. She laid her head on his bare lap, smiling.

"Thanks Tsukune... That was fun. You are quite a man down there."

Tsukune's face went redder then a tomato at her comment. He squirmed a bit uncomfortable, which grazed his manhood against her cheek. He was hard once more. Moka giggled.

"I think he wants to play."

Moka moved her head onto Tsukune, and another session occurred...

Unknown to the couple, evil forces lurked. They were in the human world however, but they were evil nonetheless. A evil was awakening, and if this evil slept much longer, the world is doomed...

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	8. Below Zero Authors Note

**Hey guys. I am writing another chapter right now, but I would like some help.**

**Does any of you know any "monsters" that would live in the snow/artic?**

**I mean besides Yeti. This fic may become sequel after sequel. I dont know.**

**I plan on this fic going far! ^^**

**So I would love some help on some monster like creatures that would live in the snow. Maybe you guys can think of your own/create your own and ill feature it!**

**I will say that my major influence for the upcoming monsters is from Starcraft 2 Heart of the Swarm. **


	9. The Orphan meets the parents

**Here is another chapter. Look at the authors note from before if you do not mind. I would like some help!**

* * *

A week passed and both, Moka AND Tsukune passed the exams needed to get into college. They were done with high school and both were waiting for the limo to take them to Moka's house. Today was Inner Moka's day to come out, so Tsukune once again, was being dominated. Both Mokas seem to be the dominate one in the relationship, despite the obvious difference in power. Tsukune didn't mind though.

Inner Moka wasn't actually mean to him in the relationship. She treated him with respect and never demanded something from him except for things in the bed room. Of course it didn't matter in the bedroom because Moka got everything she desired, regardless of what Tsukune says which is nothing but stutters. He was a shy boy, and it was ADORABLE.

The limo arrived at ten in the morning, and it would take about twenty minutes to get to the house. Tsukune and Moka put all of their belongings into the trunk and the back seats, considering they were leaving school forever so they took everything with them. They both climbed in together, and Moka decided to sit on Tsukunes lap, and buckle them both in. Of course it wasn't the safest thing, but Moka didn't care. She wanted to sit on Tsukune cause she could.

"Tsukune. Stop poking me butt."

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are. I can feel it!"

"You are just imagining it."

"Aww, is your friend bored and wanting to come out and play?"

"N-no!"

"When we get to the mansion, and you deal with my father, we can play all summer."

"Deal with your father?"

"Oh yea, my other side of me doesn't know this, but father hates humans. He will try to kill you or get you killed."

"I see... then why am I coming along?"

"Because we wanted you to."

"But I'm going to die!"

"Don't worry. Just beat father at his own game. Fight him in combat with your ice powers, or do what he asks of you."

Tsukune began to grumble unhappily as he doesn't want to to fight the father. Tsukune stopped grumbling with Moka pointed out the mansion that began to come into view once they exited the tunnel.

"Its beautiful Moka!"

"I know. Its old as well, but its well kept."

"Its so impressive!"

"Thank you."

The limo stopped and the maids/butlers came out and began to take the bags inside.

"Hello Mistress Moka." They all said with a submissive voice.

"Hello. Is father home?"

"Yes, and he is quite pleased that his daughter is coming home so early."

"Well, I had help." She said, grabbing Tsukune's hand. Both Tsukune and Moka walked inside, hand in hand, when Kokoa, Kahlua and Ria all arrived from the large throne room.

"Hello Sister dear. Who is this? Your new blood toy? Can I have a taste?"

Moka held onto Tsukune protectively, inadvertently smothering him in her breasts. "No Ria. He is my boyfriend and I haven't fed on him before."

"Boyfriend?! Its a human! A disgusting creature! We only use them for sex and blood Moka!"

At this time, Tsukune began to suffocate, and Moka didn't even know it.

"Ria. This is why you will be alone forever, because you are nothing but a spiteful vampire, set in her ways. I at least HAVE someone who loves me and takes care of me. You are just old and bitter."

"WHAT?! How dare you Moka!"

Ria growled and tackled Moka, who was no longer holding onto Tsukune who cryoported out of Mokas grasp and right next to Kokoa and Kahlua. The former jumped sideways a bit when he came crashing out of the ice. Ria and Moka were wrestling, punching and kicking each other.

"Woah. What the hell was that?!" Kokoa exclaimed.

Tsukune bowed in respect.

"Sorry for scaring you. I am Tsukune."

"Tsh. You didn't scare me, but I am Kokoa. The princess next to you is Kahlua"

"HIYA!" Kahlua waved in excitement.

Tsukune smiled and waved back. "Hello Kahlua."

"So Moka did warn you our father hates humans right?"

"Yes, she mentioned it. I do not wish to fight your father. If I do fight him and it gets out of control, I will most likely kill him."

"Kill daddy? No one could kill daddy except Mommy and Fafnir the dragon."

At the mention of the Dragon, a growl was heard from behind the trio. It was a large man, silver hair and a powerful aura.

"I told you not to mention him!"

The man raised his hand to Kahlua and brought it down to smack her. However, Tsukune grabbed the mans wrist before it hit her, and pushed it away. The man glared fire and daggers at Tsukune, but Tsukune held firm. His cold, icy blue eyes stared back into the man.

"Do not raise your hand against her. You do not hit someone just for mentioning a name."

"I can do what I wish with my daughters foolish human!"

With that Tsukunes expression softened.

"So you are Moka's father?"

"Yes, and you must be her boyfriend, Tsukune. I have heard much about you. I will thank you for protecting my daughter, however, that does not excuse you for coming into this house uninvited."

Tsukune smiled.

"Moka invited me."

"She does not invite humans boy!"

"She just did."

"And she will be punished for it."

"Oh, and how are you going to punish her? Send her to her room?"

"No, I will spank her tonight after dinner."

Tsukune raised a brow.

"So you are going to spank her because she brought me into this house?"

"Yes and you will watch then die."

"You are funny old man. No one spanks Moka but me, and the only one here who has any possibility of dieing is you."

"Is that so?"

Issa and Tsukune's faces were inches from each other, Tsukunes cold breath chilling Issa but Issa was enraged at this humans balls.

"Yea, that is so. Touch Moka for no good reason, and I will hurt you."

* * *

Moka and Ria finished fighting. They were both watching from the sidelines, and all the girls were eating popcorn.

"Daddy has got this." Kahlua said.

"Dad has this" Kokoa said.

"That human scum has no chance" Ria said.

"I am going to give it to Tsukune. I have seen Tsukune fight. He is a force to be reckoned with when he is angry."

"He isnt angry though is he?" Kokoa said/asked.

"No, he isnt, but I'm pretty sure he has the surprise advantage. They all were fixated at the stare off.

* * *

Issa stood up straight and smiled.

"So, you know that I'm a vampire and you still have the balls to man up to me?"

No answer.

"I am impressed Tsukune. I will not fight you, and I will give you my blessing if you do one thing for me."

"What makes you think I want your blessing? I don't need anyone's blessing to date Moka."

Moka at that point stood up and walked over.

"Tsukune, I would like my fathers blessing."

Tsukune sighed and looked at Issa.

"Very well."

"I want you to find the dragon, Fafnir, and reclaim my stolen necklace. The necklace was a gift from Mokas mother to me and it was stolen in a fight with Fafnir."

"Where is he?"

"Antarctica."

Tsukune nodded and disappeared instantly in a ice storm. Snow was left behind as Tsukune turned into snow and rode the wind.

"What the..." Issa asked/said in wonder.

"Tsukune has the power of ice and snow at his finger tips. When he fought against the police academy leader, who tried to kill me, he literally froze his minions in their tracks. Like their entire body hit rigor mortis, then shattered. The police leader himself, had his upper body and spine removed after his bones and blood of his lower body, became solidified in ice."

"Interesting. So he could possibly have given me a run for my money?"

"Only if he was angry. I am not sure if Tsukune has trained enough with his ice powers to use them well enough when he isnt angry"

"Hmm, I see. Well, then I am sure he will easily get that necklace..."

"He will."

Everyone decided to go have their dinner, as Tsukune traveled to the Antarctic.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo**


	10. Sub Zero and Fafnir

**Hello guys! Here is another chapter for my story! I hope you enjoy it. This story will have its own sequel after I make this story have a cliff hanger ;) The sequel will include MAJOR war! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! War against whom you ask? Well I suppose telling you wont hurt.**

**The Devil, the humans and some monsters. **

* * *

Cold. White and Blue. No signs of live except a whale breaking the water or a penguin taking a fish. Where was this? Hell on earth for most but home for one. His name? Tsukune. Where was this? Antarctica. Why was Tsukune here? To search for Fafnir, so he can get the necklace that he needs to get Moka her fathers blessing.

He wore a T-shirt and shorts as he walked through the negative 56 degrees weather. The winds blew very chilling cold snow into his eyes, but as he had a demon inside of him, which he did not know about, he enjoyed the cold. He made his way towards a large cave that was buried in the ice. He entered it and began to step on bones upon bones. He was in the right place...

He made his way down the long tunnel, until he came upon a large room that was littered with treasures. Weaponry, gold, crowns, skeletons. There was a large dragon sleeping all the way in the back. He had a necklace on his tail that was securely in his arms. Tsukune began to quietly and slowly make his way up to the dragon when he stepped on a bone, sending a large crack sound across the room. He saw the dragon stir and awaken so he dived into a pile of gold.

"Who is there? I know someone is there. Come out to play you thief!"

Rustling was heard in the gold pile as Tsukune began to sneeze

AACHOO!

"There you are."

The dragon raised his tail and smashed it onto the gold pile. The gold was scattered but a large ice tent was formed around Tsukune.

SMASH. SMASH. SMASH. SMASH.

The tail kept smashing into the ice, but it wouldn't even crack. Ice can be manipulated to increase density, making it harder to break and get through. The dragon pulled back and breathed a very hot breath of solar fire, burning the Ice away.

"W-Wait!"

The dragon has his tail raised above Tsukune.

"What is it boy?"

"Can I please have that necklace, I want to get my girlfriends fathers blessing."

"Don't tell me you are dating that despicable vampires daughter."

"I-I am."

"Then die!"

The dragon swung its tail into Tsukunes gut, sending him into another pile of gold.

"Wait Fafnir." A voice that sounded much deeper and icy was heard.

"I know that voice... Sub Zero... is that you?"

Tsukune eyes glowed Icy blue, replacing the eyes itself.

"Yea its me old friend."

"So this is your host?"

"Yea, he is, though honestly he isnt that bad. I've actually had some fun with him as my host."

"Really? So he is dating the daughter huh?"

"Yea, and the daughter has two personality's The boy is somewhat dating two vampires."

"Oh my, isnt he lucky."

"Oh trust me. He is. He is shy in the bedroom, but it doesn't stop the two horny vampires."

"I sure hope not. Vampires are well known for being good in bed, and being awfully horny often. I remember when I had a vampire at one point."

"They are quite fun aren't they?"

"Indeed."

"So old friend, may I have the necklace?"

Fafnir tossed him the necklace.

"Alright, go ahead. I do owe you."

"Hey, I said you didn't have to owe me anything."

"Still, you did safe my neck from that one vampire chick. She got WAY too attached."

"Yea I know... hey, do you know what happened to my weapon?"

"The pike ax?"

"Yea. That one. I don't know where it is now since my fall at the hands of the devil."

"He cheated."

"He sure did, but I wont fall for his tricks again."

"I hope not, but I have your weapon actually."

Fafnir walked over towards the wall and turned the Ice rock 180 degrees, flipping it. It revealed the pike ax. He picked it up with his teeth and placed it at Tsukunes feet. Tsukune picked it up and began to swing it around.

"Its as light as I remembered."

"Deadly too. That thing can slay dragons quite easily."

"I remember. I injured you badly when we were enemies."

"Oh yea, those were fun times."

"That they were. I miss them."

"Perhaps we shall see them again. I would love to serve with your army and crush people. It was fun."

"Yea it was. Well, I better get Tsukune back to his girlfriend(s)."

"Yea, it was nice seeing you. See me any time bud."

"You too."

With that Tsukune/Sub Zero cryoported back in front of the mansion. Tsukune was back to his old self, but he watched from inside the mind of Sub Zero. He knows what is inside of him now. He can actually talk to him.

"_**Can you hear me?"**_

"Yea I can hear ya. Thanks for appearing out to save me."

"_**No problem. Go and take my weapon and return to your girlfriend."**_

"Sure thing."

Tsukune walked into the mansion, smiling as he used the pike ax like a walking stick which made a thud every time it hit the linoleum.

"Tsukune!"

Inner Moka ran from her seat, hugging Tsukune and giving his a great big kiss. Issa was right behind her and looked down at Tsukune.

"Impressive. You came back without a scratch. How did you do it? Did you slay the dragon?"

The kiss ended with Tsukune panting. He breathed in some big gulps of air, returning back to the land of the living.

"Well, let me start from the beginning. Moka, I have a demon inside of me. His name is Sub Zero. He is a warrior who enjoys battle. Now, from what I know is, I have him inside of me because the devil cheated in a fight versus Sub Zero and now he is locked away inside of me. Why me? I do not know, but it seems to be all good. Sub Zero is friends with Fafnir from back in the day, so he gave me the necklace for free and gave me Sub Zeros pike ax."

"Interesting... you are a interesting human Tsukune Aono. You have my blessing."

Tsukune nodded, only to get another kiss from Moka. Tsukune placed the Pike ax against the wall, and Moka picked up Tsukune bridal style, taking him to her room.

"Dad. I don't want any disturbances."

"Yes dear." Issa rolled his eyes at his daughters lust. _'Damn women. Always horny and draining their men...' _

Moka tossed Tsukune onto the bed then tackled him. They began to kiss passionately, and began to have another rough session of love. Another night that Tsukune Aono could possibly have his testicles drawn out through his manhood.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	11. Morgan Freeman, The Devil and the Plan

**I think my fic will be coming to an end here in 1-3 chapters. Enjoy.**

* * *

Fire. Torture. It was the real hell.

A T.V monitor was showing the love making session of Tsukune and Moka. The devil was watching with a very pissed off face.

"This is NOT what I had planned for him! What the fuck is going on!"

A laugh was heard.

"Whats wrong? My grandson proving to be stronger then me?"

The devil hissed.

"Shut up! I will make him suffer another way! Maybe it involves that Moka character."

The devil smiled evilly as he formulated his plan.

"So, to make me suffer, you are going to make my grandson suffer by attacking Moka?"

"Yea. It is brilliant!"

"Then he will gun for you."

"I will be prepared for that. I have minions in the human race, waiting for my command. Perhaps monsters and humans should finally meet... make the entire earth a battle field..."

"God wont let you do that?"

"You think he wont?"

A man with a white suit appeared. It was Morgan Freeman.

"I think its time that earth had its numbers thinned. It would do it some good and it would remind people of the power of the gods."

"You people are insane and evil!"

"If you say so, but earth needs to know that we are watching always."

Morgan Freeman went back to his heaven, leaving a very happy devil to begin calling people.

War was coming.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo**


	12. Birthday Party

**Here is the Final Chapter of my story. I do plan on at least one sequel for this story. Which means I have three stories right now that have sequels planned. Now, I really wanna do the next Iron Tsukune, however I do not want to give small spoilers from Iron Man 3 just yet. I wanna wait till it hits DvD/Blu-ray and wait a week after, giving people a chance to see it. I may go and finish the one where Tsukune becomes a werewolf and vampire hunter, but I havent decided yet. Enjoy this last chapter and I will see you guys later. **

* * *

A week passed since Tsukune met Fafnir and got Issa's blessing. Tsukune and Moka had sex every night, and Tsukune was always being dragged into the bedroom for hours at a time. Today was Tsukunes birthday, so Moka had a plan today. She drove Tsukune out of the house for some meaningless tasks. She forced him to pick up dry cleaning, to watch a movie and tell her how it was, go shopping for panties and bra's that he would like her to wear. He HATED the last chore the most. I mean he loved Moka and he loved the sex, but he was always a bit shy in the bedroom and around Moka when she got lusty.

It was a warm day in the spring. The sun was shining, and the breeze was cool. The cherry blossoms were in bloom. It was the town in the human world, where Tsukune was sent shopping. Why here? He doesn't know, but he will do anything to keep Moka happy. He went into the adult store, and looked around shyly. He was greeted by a blue haired woman with giant boobies.

"Hello! My name is Ageha Kurono, and this is my daughter, Kurumu. How can we help you?"

Tsukune squirmed where he stood, and it visibly showed.

"I am here to buy... my girlfriend some underwear... and some bras..."

"OOOH Anniversary?"

"No, she just wanted me to buy stuff that I liked..."

Kurumu smiled at the blushing boy.

"We got tons in stock. Would you like see through?"

"That would be wonderful actually."

"What size?"

"I will take 14 bras. Umm... 36D's and 36 C's."

Kurumu walked over and picked up all the bras and smiled.

"Here you go. Hope your special ladies enjoy them."

"Thanks... Now about panties..."

The pair discussed about panty sizes for about twenty minutes and Tsukune left with 14 pairs of panties as well. Tsukune sighed and made his way towards the dry cleaners... it was going to be a LONG day.

* * *

It was a busy day at the mansion. Moka and her sisters were running around wildly, putting up banners and balloons, celebrating Tsukunes birthday today. There was a large chocolate cake that had chocolate frosting and chocolate ice cream in the middle. Moka looked around and smiled.

"Alright, I think everything is placed."

"Yes it is. I hope Tsukune enjoys it. Never really celebrated a birthday before."

"Its a human thing dad."

"I'm sure it is."

Issa left the room leaving Moka all alone. The sisters went up to their rooms to freshen up. Moka sat on the couch, reading a fighting magazine, waiting for Tsukune to return. However, her reading was cut short when she felt a very sharp pain in her body. Electricity began to course through her body. She looked around and noticed the room was being steamed! Steam is water vapor, so as it was still water, it affected Moka! She couldn't move!

_THUNK!_

She was smacked in the head with a silver bat, forcing her to begin to pass out. She began to fade into the blackness, as she watched five men with black masks. Their hands began to approach her head... and she was out...

* * *

Tsukune had the Dry Cleaning, watched the movie before the lingerie hunting, and was making his way up the road to the mansion. He walked into the front door.

"I'm back!"

Issa ran out of his throne room and his daughters were right behind.

"Issa? Is something the matter? You look like you have been crying.. all of you have."

"Moka was killed."

"What?" Tsukune said in disbelief.

Issa took Tsukune over towards the birthday party room and showed him the Rosario that was busted. There was also a note. The Rosario was something that Moka kept with her in her pocket, as it was a memento of her other self. The not was lying and it was written in blood.

"That is her blood Tsukune..."

The note said.

"_Vampires are disgusting creatures, and like all monsters, they will all die. We only had time to kill one, but we will exterminate you monsters as you are a threat to the United States of America."_

There was no signature at the end, but there was a symbol for the U.S Navy Seals.

Tsukune was on his knees, his eyes no longer showing emotion. He was frozen in place... no longer in reality. Issa placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Tsukune...?"

Tsukune's head snapped to Issa, and what it showed was a face of anger... hatred... death. Tsukune's eyes were no longer there, only the Icy Blue of death.

"All shall die..." Sub Zero said in Tsukunes body...

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo**


End file.
